I love you
by FlunkyMo
Summary: Kaorus in love, but how does he tell that person?


HikaruxKaoru story:

"Hahahaha! Hikaru stop!" Six year old Kaoru said as him and his older twin were running around outside, playing tag. "I'm gonna get you Kaoru! I'm gonna get you!" Kaoru ran into the garden and Hikaru was chasing him fast. Closer and closer his older twin came until little Kaoru tripped and fell, Hikaru tripping over him. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Kaoru sat there, clutching his knee, sobbing because of the pain. Hikaru got up and went over to his broken brother. "Kaoru are you ok? I'm sorry." He looked at his brothers knee which was dripping blood. "Kaoru everything's gonna be ok. Lets go inside and get you cleaned up." Hikaru picked up his crying twin and carried him back to the house. He set him down, walking him up the stairs to their room, where he sat him on the bed. "Hikaru it hurts it hurts!" " I know. One second." Hikaru goes in the bathroom and gets a bandaid and a washcloth for Kaoru. He walks back into the room, where he can see that his brother has calmed down. "Ok this might hurt a little." Hikaru grabs the dampened washcloth and cleans the blood off of his brothers knee. "Ow! Hikaru it burns! Stop please stop!" "Kaoru just let me help you." "Ok." He wiped up the rest of it, a little sad inside knowing his brother was hurting. He puts the bandaid on his twins knee and kisses it, because that always makes it feel better. "Thank you, it doesn't hurt anymore." "Your welcome, but can you do me a favor?" "Umm...sure?" "Kaoru wake up! Wake up!"

Kaoru wakes up from his dream, finding Hikaru shaking him. "Hey the bell rang, you fell asleep in class again." "What? When did I fall asleep?" "I don't know but what I do know is we gotta get to the host club before Tamaki makes us do extra." "Yeah ok let's go." Kaoru follows his other half to the host club, remembering that day, ten years ago, when he fell and why he would dream about something like that. Before he knew it Hikaru was pulling him towards a table with their guests. "Sorry for the wait girls, we were kept in class a little late."  
"Oh it's fine. We were just discussing some things."  
"Cool so-" "Hikaru..." Kaoru said quickly getting into their brotherly love act, but deep in Kaorus heart he really did have feelings for Hikaru and sometimes wished the things they did weren't just an act. He also really really wanted to go home and tell Hikaru how he really felt.  
A couple hours pass and all the guests were leaving, along with he host members. First Haruhi, then Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, then the twins left, Kyoya being last as he always is.  
Hikaru calls their limo and then they wait for it to come. "Kaoru is there something wrong? You've been acting weird all afternoon." "Um...no." "Hmmmm...please?"  
Kaoru ignored his other half as he quickly got into their limo. Hikaru quickly follows after. "Alright that's enough. Tell me what's wrong." Kaoru shyly looks at his brothers beautiful face, wondering if he really looks like that, and blushes. "What's on your mind common tell me!" Hikaru pokes at his face. "Look it's not all that easy to just tell you ok?" "Just tell me! How hard can it be?" "Very! There's no way of knowing how you'll react!"  
Hikaru sits there, blankly staring at his brother, waiting for an answer. Then Kaoru somehow finds the courage to tell him. "Look Hikaru...I uh...I ummmm...I love you." "Ok? I love you too." "Yeah but not like that." Hikaru stares at him. Kaoru can feel his face burning up and he starts to sweat. Then, what seemed like an eternity, Hikaru answers. "Me too." "What?" "Me too." "But I-"  
Before he could answer Hikaru pressed his lips against his younger twins. Surprised Kaoru quickly kisses back. Then he can feel his brothers tongue against his lips, begging for an opening. With no hesitation Kaoru let's his brothers tongue inside his mouth, and their tongues danced together. Hikaru pulled away. "Let's continue at home ok." "Aw but why?" "Because we're almost there my love."  
At that Kaoru snuggled up to his brother and fell asleep the rest of the ride home, which wasn't very far. When they got home they both instantly ran up stairs to their room.  
"Ok let's do this!"  
Hikaru picks up his now sixteen year old brother and puts him on the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him hard. Kaoru kisses back. Kisses lead to more kisses, and then making out hard core. Soon enough both their shirts were laying on the floor. Hikaru unbuttoned Kaorus pants, sliding them down his legs and tossing them on the floor. Kaoru does the same to his other half and then more making out. Then their boxers are removed and laying on the floor like all the rest of their clothes. Hikaru moves down to kissing and sucking Kaorus neck, then his chest, down to his stomach, Kaoru moaning the whole time. Then he goes lower, sucking and jerking and licking. "Mmmmmmmmmm..Hikaru I'm gonna co-"  
Before he could finish his very words, he came into his brothers mouth. Hikaru swallowed it all and wiped his mouth, watching his brother bury his face in blankets of embarrassment. His heart melting from the adorable sight of his brother, he uncovered him and kissed him ever so gently.  
"This is going to hurt and I'm sorry." "Just do it Hikaru."  
Hikaru dampens his finger with his saliva and enters his brother, Kaoru moaning the entire time. Then he enters two and scissors. Then three and four. Then he takes his fingers out and enters the real deal. Kaoru moans and groans. Hikaru goes in and out, going deeper each time.  
"Faster Hikaru faster!"  
Following his brothers commands he goes faster and deeper, listening to his brothers moans. He comes inside his brother, Kaoru moaning in delight. He thrusts one more time, gets out of him, and collapses beside him both of them panting. "I love you Kaoru. I love you so much." "I love you too."  
Wrapping his arms around his younger brother and kissing him goodnight, they fall asleep, waiting for tomorrow, especially at the host club.

Alrighty then! Well that's my very very first story so hoped you liked it! Tell me in the comments if you absolutely hated it, if you liked it, or if you loved it! Thank you so much!

oh and P.S...I'm 12

Have a great day!


End file.
